Talk:Theresa Sullivan/@comment-76.179.12.148-20181127152935
This goes to the heart of what these trolls have been doing since March 2014. QUOTE YOU COULD HAVE WRITTEN A WORK EVERYONE CAN APPRECIATE IF YOU JUST LEARN TO ACCEPT THE FACT YOU ARE A POOR WRITER WITH ARROGANCE AND BIAS. END QUOTE I took a clever idea unlike anything I've ever seen elsewhere and spent twenty years to get everything right. There were so many places where I could have taken a wrong turn. For example, originally I had a Russian sub pick up Theresa from the ocean. The Russians take her to Moscow where they imprison her and the question her about HAL. But she escapes the prison. Knowing that a million Russians will be out looking for her, she realizes she'll never make it to Western Europe or the Middle East. Going north is no good. So she walks east across Russia to the Bering Strait where she steals boat to cross to Alaska. She has many adventures along this journey. That was good for at least 150 pages of text. I threw it out. It wasn't the kind of story I want'ed. It distracted from Theresa's struggles with the problems of the wind, rain, and crops. Also, with the long journey's delay, by the time she got control of HAL, half the world would be dead. Another example, at one time I considered getting Theresa involved in politics. It would be easy to become a political power. Followers would flock to her side. But that would introduce many complexities in the story and ruin the type of character Theresa turned out to be: a modest girl who left people alone: "I'm not going to tell anybody what to do. People know best what to do with their lives." Another example, at one time I considered having Theresa eliminate all nuclear weapons in the world. She could do it. Doesn't that sound like a good idea? You'll notice this possibility is not even mentioned in the book. I rejected the idea. Why? Like it or not, folks, we need nuclear weapons. For example, India and Pakistan are enemies and both have the bomb. If they didn't, would they send millions of soldiers against each other? Probably. And there's Russia. Would they try to take over Europe? You know they would. Another example, I considered ending the story with Theresa's triumph in North Korea. That would be a better ending than most. But it's pointless. I wrote the final crisis of the 204 more HALs showing up to make the point that despite all the wonderful things Theresa did to make the world a better place, the world is still a dangerous place. And so on. I did a great job writing this story. People will marvel at how I avoided taking a wrong turn. These internet trolls are jealous because they know they couldn't have done anywhere near as good a job. They would have taken many wrong turns and made a mess of it. All right, trolls. That should end your negativity for good. We'll never hear from again. Right? ( I doubt it. )